Cora: The Good Descendant!
by katmar1994
Summary: On the Isle of the Lost there is one child who prefers to be good not bad and when she's invited to Auradon Cora must try to convince her friends to change. I don't own Descendants only my oc
1. Prologue!

_Once upon a time, a long time ago..._

 _We'll more like 20 years ago..._

 _Belle married her Beast in front of six thousands of their closest friends._

 _Yeah, big cake._

 _So anyway instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon._

 _They rounded up all the villains, sidekicks-basically, all the interesting people-and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _That's my hood._

 _No magic, no wi-fi._

 _No way out...of so we thought._

 _Don't worry, you're about to meet us._

 _But first..._

 **Ben pov:** I was gazing out of the window while the tailor was measuring me for my coronation outfit. The door opening brought me out of my thoughts.

"How is it possible that your going to be crowned king next month?" Dad asked me. "You're just a baby." Dad added, I smiled at my parents.

"He's turning sixteen, dear." Mom reminded him, she picked up a discarded coat on the floor.

"Sixteen, that's far too young!" Dad complained, he's having too much fun with this. "I didn't make a good decision until I was forty-two!"

"You decided to marry me at twenty-eight." Mom stated dangerously, narrowing her eyes at Dad.

"It was either you or the teapot." Dad joked, facing Mom, who had an incredulous look on her face, he put his hands up. "Kidding."

"Mom, Dad," I started to say as I stepped forward only to be pulled back. "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here...in Auradon." I told them, my parents were shocked.

"It's just everytime I look out at the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." I explained to them. "The children of our sworn enemies living amongst us?" Dad asked.

"I gave you a second chance." Mom started with a glare. "We'll start out with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most." I told them, please agree.

"I've already chosen." I added on. "Have you?" Dad asked me, Mom calmed him. "Who are their parents?" Mom asked me, I swallowed nervously.

"Cruela De Vil, Evil Queen, Jafar, Ursula, Queen of Hearts...and Maleficent." I answered nervously, Dad's face turned red. "Maleficent?!" Dad screeched as the tailor left the room.

"Dad, just hear me out." I tried to explain, But Dad refused to hear it. "I will not hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Dad shouted in anger.

"But, Dad! Their children are innocent!" I stated and pointed out at the window. "Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?"

Mom faced Dad who huffed. "I suppose their children are innocent but which child of Ursula?" Dad asked me, I pulled out a picture of two kids.

"Her oldest son Uriah." I started, Uriah is 15 with Ivory white hair that's styled like an emo's, dark onyx eyes and porcelain skin while his outfit consists of a white shirt and black jeans.

"And her youngest daughter Cora." I finished, Cora is 12 with mid-length black hair with porcelain skin, dark purple eyes while her outfit consists of a dark pink shirt and black skirt.

"Cora looks like Ursula's alter ego Vanessa." Mom commented, I surprised by this as well. "Why both of them?" Dad asked me, I showed them the file as I explained.

"Uriah is extremely protective of Cora since she's really nice and refuses to go anywhere without her." I told them, they studied Cora. "Any other reason?" Mom asked me.

"Cora is pushed around by the older kids from the island since she doesn't want to be like her mother another reason why Uriah is protective of her." I answered Mom.

My parents decided that Cora would be a good addition to the school. "Very well, you may bring them both." Dad said before walking out of the room.

"Well done." Mom added before leaving. I looked at the picture of Ursula's youngest daughter and decided that she'll room with Melody.

 _"I hope Melody will be nice to Cora."_ I thought before gazing back at the island again as I thought about how everyone would react to this whole thing.

 **Okay prolong is done! First I want to say that Cora is my oc while Uriah belongs to Shiranai Atsune along with three other oc's.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	2. Rotten To The Core!

**Cora pov:** Living on the Isle of the Lost isn't so bad when you know how make some fun in the market place.

While I may not like being evil like my mother I do like to cause some mischief with my older brother since Uma's with her friends.

So my brother and our friends are hanging out with Mal and her friends which is unusual for us to hang out with the core four as they're called.

a tall 16 year old girl with black wavy shoulder-length hair, creamy skin with dark brown eyes and a child-like figure is spray painting with Mal.

Her name is Helena and she's one of the daughter's of Captain Hook and her style is like her sister C.J.'s only cooler in her own way.

[ **Mal and Helena** ]

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

My older brother Uriah is with Jay on the rooftops doing all kinds of tricks which made me nervous since they could fall if they aren't careful enough.

[ **Jay and Uriah** ]

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

At this point I was with Evie since I had asked her about how to make a new dress from old martial since we don't have much on the island.

[ **Evie and Cora** ]

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

A 14 year old boy with dyed blood red hair spiked up and red eyes with the use of colored contacts is with Carlos, this is Carmine son of the Queen of Hearts.

[ **Carlos and Carmine** ]

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

All eight of us are about to meet up since we're in different parts of the market place right now but us girls will meet up first while we find the boys.

[ **All** ]

 _Misunderstood!_

Evie, Helena and I flank Mal's sides while we do our part and I'm still keeping and eyes out for Uriah since I'm scared to be without him for more then a second.

[ **Girls** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), rotten to the (core)_

 _Rotten to the core_

[ **Mal and Helena** ]

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just...unique!_

[ **Jay and Uriah** ]

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _A'int got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

[ **Evie and Cora** ]

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

[ **Carlos and Carmine** ]

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

[ **All** ]

 _You a'int seen nothing yet!_

[ **Girls** ]

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

[ **All** ]

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _Rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), rotten to the (core)_

 _Rotten to the core!_

All the older kids laughed when Mal took a sucker from a little kid and I didn't like that. "I know you didn't like that but hang in there." Uriah whispered to me, I sighed.

Just then the guards came over and everyone else ran away. "Hi, Mom." Mal greeted her, Maleficent pushed her way through the guards.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm _so_ disappointed." Maleficent stated, I shook my head. "It was from a baby." Mal replied, she hoped to please her mother.

"Ah, that's my nasty little girl." Maleficent exclaimed with a happy smirk, she took the candy put it under her armpit then spit on it. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent said.

"Mom." Mal whined, that was gross. "It's the deats, Mal, that make the difference between _mean_ and truly evil!" Maleficent told her, she started her speech which Mal mimicked.

"Oh, there's news!" Maleficent exclaimed as she twirled Mal. "I've buried the lead! You eight have been chosen to go to a different school...in _Auradon_."

My eyes widen while the other's gasped and they tried to get away except for Mal and I, but they were stopped then I was about to ask but I was cut off.

"And no, Cora, Uma is not going." Maleficent said to me. "What?" Mal demanded. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes." Evie added, the added a look of disgust. "Yeah, and I don't do uniforms...unless, it's leather you feel me?" Jay said as he high-fived Uriah.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon...Mom said they're rapid, pack animals that eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said in fear, Jay scared him by barking.

"I really don't want have to sit in some classroom when I could be stealing." Helena added in. "Or dying things red." Carmine chipped in, that's what he's worried about?

"And don't forget that they're are mermaids in Auradon who'd like nothing more then to drown Cora and I." Uriah added, I knew that wasn't true even if Mom said it was.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going!" Mal declared, but knowing Maleficent, she'd find some way to get us to do what she wants since she is the mistress of darkness.

"Oh, you're thinking small pumpkin. It's all about world domination! Knuckleheads!" Maleficent shouted at her guards. "Mal!" Maleficent said in sing-song voice.

We all followed her back to the castle which houses Mal, her friends and their parents. _"Auradon, huh? This just might be the day ever!"_ I thought happily.

 **New chapter is done! So, Carmine and Helena belong to Shiranai Atsune and she has one more oc that has yet to appear.**

 **I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Welcome to Auradon!

**Uriah pov:** All of us were gathered inside the castle where Mal and her friends lived with their parents.

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand." Maleficent told us as she blew on her nails.

"Easy peasy." Mom added in, I glanced at Cora and saw her smirk. "Lemon squeezy?" Cora asked them, she didn't expect either to answer.

"Exactly!" Maleficent declared with a smirk. "What's in it for us?" Mal asked her. "Matching throwns, her's and her's crowns." Maleficent replied.

"I-I think she meant us." Carlos said as Mal pointed to us, just then Maleficent started her usual world domination rant before having a stare down.

"Fine whatever." Mal said since she lost. "I win." Maleficent announced, all of us went over to our parents. "Why isn't Uma going?" I asked Mom.

"She wasn't chosen to go to Auradon unlike you two." Mom answered, that left another question. "Why both of us?" Cora asked her, Mom glared.

"It's because I know you two hate being apart." Mom answered, after that we all went to the limo that was waiting for us. "Wow." Cora said.

Just as we left I heard our parents. "Bring home the gold!" Jafar shouted to Jay. "Bring home a prince." Evil Queen shouted to Evie.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella shouted to Carlos, and finally. "Bring home the trident!" Mom shouted to Cora and I, we both knew not to.

For some reason Carmine and Helena's parents didn't say anything to them. "Guess we're off the hook." Helena told Carmine, we ignored the pun.

"Look!" Evie shouted, we all turned to the see bridge coming up. "It's a trap!" Carmine shouted, we all screamed and I grabbed my little sister.

But nothing happened. "What happened?" Jay asked us, no one knew. "It must be magic." Carmine exclaimed happily, Cora was still gripping my arm.

I glanced at the water and could only guess that the mermaids might be down there. "I won't let them get you." I whispered to her, she smiled.

Once we reached the school we saw tons of students. "Could that music be any louder?" Helena asked sarcastically, we snickered at her question.

Jay and Carlos fell out of the limo while fighting over a towel followed by Mal and Evie then Carmine and Helena and finally Cora and I got out.

"Guys, guys! We have an audience." Mal whispered to them, they stopped. "Just cleaning up." Jay said to everyone. "Get up." Jay said to Carlos.

Cora went to help Carlos up. "Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother sang out, I shared a look with Cora. "And by that I mean just leave it." FG told Jay.

"I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." Fairy Godmother told us. "The Fairy Godmother as in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" Mal asked her, she needs to work her acting.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-you know it!" Fairy Godmother replied, she then told us what we needed to know before meeting the soon-to-be king of Auradon.

"I'm Ben." Ben started until he was cut off. "Prince Benjamin soon to be king." The girl next to him stated. "You had me at prince, my Mom's a queen." Evie said.

"As is my Mom which makes us a prince and princess." Carmine added. "The Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts have no royal statues here." The girl said with a fake smile.

"But they do back on the Isle so that means Evie and Carmine are visiting royals and if you ever want to do trade with the Isle, I'd treat them with respect." Cora told her.

Carmine and Evie sent her a thankful look and after that all of us were lead inside the school where Ben and Audrey talked about the school and their blood-lines.

"Ben!" A southern voice called out, we turned to see a 15 year old girl with long straight black hair, dark sink, brown eyes, average hight with a gymnastics build.

"What's up Navana?" Ben asked her, she told Ben that the cooks wouldn't let her use her Mother's recipes but Cora and I were more focused on the kid with her.

"Hi, I'm Melody daughter of Arial and Eric." Melody told us, I looked away while Cora smiled. "I'm Cora and this is Uriah our Mom is Ursula." Cora told her.

They got to talking before Doug told us who our roommates were going to be. "Will you be okay?" I asked Cora, she smiled then nodded before heading off with Melody.

A few hours later all of us met up in Jay and Carlos's room where Mal told us our plan then Evie used the magic mirror to find the magic wand. "Let's go." Mal ordered.

Soon we were at the museum. "How do we get in?" Helena asked Mal, she used a spell to make the guard fall asleep then another one to open the door without noise.

All of us went in then found where they keep our parents items including their states but we didn't see the wand so everyone except Mal, Cora and I let the room.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to her, Cora kept her eyes trained on Mal so I watched her as well. _"What is Mal doing?"_ I thought in confusion, I got my answer.

[ **Mal** ]

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _I don't know who to be_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong is it right_

 _Be a thief in the night_

 _Mother_

 _Tell me what to do_

Evie stopped by then left and Maleficent's wax figure came to life. "Don't be so serious darling. I'm sorry." Maleficent laughed before getting serious and looked at Mal.

[ **Maleficent** ]

 _I was once like you, my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother, too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mama said._

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me_

 _Don't you wanna be mean_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well, you spend your life_

 _Attending to the poor_

 _But when your evil doing less is doing more_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad_

 _I have tried my whole life long_

 _To do the worst I can_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come, my dear_

 _For you to take your place_

 _Promise me you'll try to be_

 _An absolute disgrace_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool_

 _And when you grab that wand_

 _That's when your reign begins_

 _Who want's an evil queen without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and harden as stone_

 _Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone_

 _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was per-ordained_

 _You and I shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regained_

 _Mistress of the universe_

 _Powerful and strong_

 _Daughter, hear me, help me, join me_

 _Won't you sing along?!_

[ **Mal and Maleficent** ]

 _Now we're gonna be evil, it's true_

 _Never gonna think twice_

[ **Mal** ]

 _And we're gonna be spiteful_

[ **Maleficent** ]

 _Yes, spiteful_

 _That's nice_

 _In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure_

 _This mother/daughter act is going out on tour_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free_

 _Then you should thank your lucky star_

 _That you were born the girl you are_

 _The daughter of an evilicious queen_

 _Like_

 _Me!_

Cora and I were stunned into silence before she broke it. "Did that really just happen?" Cora asked me, I shrugged. "Hey, we found the wand." Evie told us, we followed her to the wand.

But thanks to Jay the alarm went off when we he tried to grab the wand to so we made a run for it to the front door. "Nice job now we have to go to school." I muttered in anger.

 **New chapter is done! Navana belongs to Shiranai Atsune, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Shocking Discovery and Love Spells!

**Third Person pov:** Today all eight vk's were in remedial goodness class with Fairy Godmother teaching.

"If someone hands you a crying baby do you A)Curse it, B)Lock it in a tower, C)Give it a bottle or D)Carve out it's heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Evie raised her hand. "What was the second one?" Evie asked with a smile, FG's smile dimmed a bit so she looked at Mal and Cora who were listening.

"C)Give it a bottle." Cora answered, the others looked at her. "You and Mal are on fire girl." Carlos told her, Cora giggled while Uriah shook his head.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Mal retorted, the others realized it was that easy just then a plain but nice looking girl came in.

"Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother said to her. "You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation." The girl told her, she was introduced as Jane.

Jane looked at the vk's but stopped on Uriah and blushed then looked away as she left. _"Looks like big brother has an admire!"_ Cora thought with a smile.

"Let's continue." Fairy Godmother told the kids, after Jay answered a question he started to wrestle Carols which made Carmine and Uriah join in.

So they were kindly asked to take their energy out onto the tourney field. "I'd like to try it." Carmine admitted, the other boys agreed to try out.

Once class was over Cora went over to Fairy Godmother. "Headmistress Godmother do you know where I can find the school's pool?" Cora asked her.

"Of course but may I ask why?" Fairy Godmother asked, Cora explained how Melody was gonna teach her to swim she didn't know how to at all.

Fairy Godmother then decided to take Cora to the school's pool while Uriah was busy with tourney tryouts and that's when Cora spotted Melody.

"Melody!" Cora called out, Melody turned to see Cora and smiled. "Hey, ready for your swim lesson?" Melody asked her, Cora nodded but was nervous.

"So you're the girl I'm gonna teach?" A girl's voice rang out, the two turned to a girl with blond hair with a swimmers body in a red swim suite.

"This is my cousin Arabella." Melody told Cora, she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Cora." Cora replied, while they talked a boy pushed Cora into the pool.

"CORA!" Melody cried out in worry, she jumped into the water while Arabella scolded the boy soon they came up from underwater and everyone was in shock.

"Cora you turned into a...mermaid?!" Arabella shouted in confusion, Cora looked down at herself saw that her feet had replaced with a purple tail that shimmered.

Her shirt had been changed into a dark pink swim suite top. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!" Cora cried out in confusion, just then Uriah came into the room.

His eyes locked onto his little sister. "What happened?! Tell me!" Uriah demanded, no one new how to explain this until the same boy dumped water onto him.

Uriah then changed as well since his legs had been replaced with a blue tail. "Both of you have mermaid blood in you but how?" Melody asked the siblings.

They didn't know but Cora had a theory that their father was perhaps a merman and that's why she and Uriah changed into a mermaid and merman.

After drying off Uriah and Cora went to Mal and Evie's room where they set up a meeting. "What happened man? Why'd you leave?" Jay asked Uriah.

Cora told her friends about what had happened at the pool then Uriah left the field since he felt that Cora was in trouble. "So you're mermaids?" Helena asked.

"I'm the mermaid while Uriah is a merman." Cora replied to her. "That's strange, how come you two just found out about this?" Carmine asked them in confusion.

"We weren't allowed near the water on the Isle so I guess that's why we never knew." Uriah explained, just then Mal opened the door to reveal Ben in the hallway.

The two talked and Ben told them that if they needed something they could always ask him. "Ben did Melody tell what happened at the pool?" Uriah asked him.

"Yes and we're going to talk with King Triton about it." Ben told him and Cora, soon he left and the eight kids went down to the kitchen to make a love spell.

While making cookies Lonnie came in and talked to them but the conversation turned sour. "Even villains love their kids, right?" Lonnie asked them, no one answered.

That's when it hit Lonnie as she figured out that their parents didn't love them. "I'm so sorry." Lonnie said sadly, just then Mal flicked her tear into the mixing bowel.

Once the cookies were ready the kids went back to their rooms and when Cora got into bed she thought of who her father could be and where he was at right now.

[Play Part of your world reprise from The Little Mermaid]

[ **Cora** ]

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

What Cora didn't know was that Melody who had been pretending to sleep was listening to Cora sing about her father since she want's her and Uriah to meet him.

 _I don't know when_

 _HoI don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world!_

As Cora finished singing she fell fast asleep and Melody sat up. "Don't worry Cora, I'll help you and Uriah find out who your father is." Melody whispered to her friend, she fell asleep.

 **New chapter is done and sorry if it's short. I don't own Arabella who's in the Descendants book and I don't own the song in this chapter!**

 **Hope you all liked this twist I did for Cora and Uriah.**


	5. Game Time!

**Third Person pov:** Today is the day of the big tourney game and Mal puts a love spell on Ben.

"You really wanna go through with this?" Cora asked Mal, they were at their lockers. "Why wouldn't I?" Mal asked her, Cora sighed.

"I think that Auradon is a really nice place." Cora answered, Jay then showed up. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." Jay said to Mal.

"We have to prove that we're rotten to the core." Mal snapped, Cora peeked over her shoulder and saw Ben, Chad and Audrey.

"The only vk who isn't mean is Cora that's why she fits in here." Audrey told Ben, she and Chad left then Mal went over to Ben.

"I don't like this one bit." Cora muttered, she didn't want to go on with the plan. "Cora! Let's go!" Melody called to her best friend.

Cora and Melody all sat together to watch the game which the team had won. "I knew our team would win!" Melody shouted happiness.

Just then Ben went and grabbed the mic. "Excuse me everyone! There's something I want to say!" Ben announced, everyone looked at him.

"Give me an M!" Ben shouted, Cora smiled. "M!" Everyone shouted. "Give me an A!" Ben shouted again. "A!" The crowed shouted out.

"Give me an L!" Ben shouted again. "L!" Everyone shouted out. "What's that spell?" Ben asked them. "MAL!" Everyone shouted back.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben asked her, Doug started up the band and they played a really upbeat and lively song.

[ **Ben** ]

 _Did I mention that_

 _I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's_

 _Nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say I_

 _dream of you everyday?_

 _Well let me shout it loud,_

 _if that's okay, hey, hey_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _If that's okay_

[ **Crowd** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _I met this girl that rocked my_

 _world like it's never been rocked_

 _Now I'm living just for_

 _her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it could_

 _happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done,_

 _you got me down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you_

 _Is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Ben** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _(ridiculous)_

 _My love is_

 _r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Ben** ]

 _It's...(ridiculous)_

 _Just...(ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _Well, did I mention_

 _I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's_

 _nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say I_

 _dream of you everyday?_

 _Well, let me shout it_

 _out loud if that's okay_

 _Yeah, if that's okay_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _I gotta know which way to_

 _go, come on, give me a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're_

 _ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't wanna go another_

 _minute livin' without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't_

 _in it, I don't know what I'd do_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Carmine and Uriah** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Ben** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Ben** ]

 _It's...(ridiculous)_

 _Just...(ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _COME ON, NOW! HO!_

 _oh, yeah. HO!_

 _YOW!_

 _Alright!_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Alright!_

[ **All** ]

 _Hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Because my love for_

 _you is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

[ **Jay and Carlos** ]

 _Who knew?_

[ **Ben** ]

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _ridiculous_

 _My love is_

 _r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **All** ]

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

[ **Ben** ]

 _It's...(ridiculous)_

 _Just...(ridiculous)_

 _And I would give my_

 _kingdom for just one kiss_

 _COME ON, NOW!_

By the end of the song Ben was now facing Mal. "I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben asked Mal, just then Audrey took the mic. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey announced.

Cora noticed the hurt look on her brother's face. _"That tramp led him on! Audrey, you just made my prank list!"_ Cora thought in anger, she really didn't like the spoiled girl.

"Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked Mal, she looked around. "YES!" Mal answered him. "She said yes!" Ben shouted in happiness, he then left with the team.

As everyone left the field Cora and Melody talked. "Grandfather said he might know who you're father is." Melody told Cora. "Really?!" Cora asked her, she wanted to know.

"You and Uriah will be able to him on Family Day next week." Melody said with a smile, Cora thanked her best friend and hugged her since she was so happy right now.

 **New chapter is done! When it's family day everyone will be surprised by who Cora and Uriah's father is gonna be, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	6. Should We Be Together?

**Mal pov:** Today is my date with Ben and I needed help to get ready for it so I got Evie, Cora and Helena to help.

"I still don't know if I should do this." I admitted to them, Cora shook her head. "I know dating isn't a big thing on the Isle but give Ben a chance." Cora replied.

"Cora's right besides this will help us with the plan." Helena added, Cora rolled her eyes. "You're going to be just fine." Evie told me, I smiled at them.

Just then we heard a knock. "You're prince is here." Cora said with a smile, I gently pushed her then opened the door. "Hey." I greeted Ben, he smiled.

After we left the school grounds I followed Ben to where he planed our date. "So tell me about yourself." Ben said to me, I thought for a moment.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked Ben, we were crossing a bridge. "Everything." Ben answered, I thought about what to tell him then answered.

"I'm fifteen, I don't have any siblings and I've only ever lived in one place." I told Ben, he told me about himself and we have somethings in common.

As we ate we talked and I told him about how I met my friends and even how I met Cora and her friends after that Ben wanted to swim but I stayed put.

"Are those little crowns?" I asked Ben, he smiled. "Maybe." Ben answered, with a mighty roar he jumped into the lake and I laughed but stopped.

[ **Mal** ]

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening_

 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _If only_

 _If only_

 _Every step, every word_

 _With every hour I am falling in_

 _To something new, something brave_

 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only_

 _If only!_

After I let my feelings out I sat back down and looked for Ben but I didn't see him. "Ben?" I called out, I didn't get an answer. "BEN!" I shouted in worry, I got into the water.

But then I remembered that I couldn't swim that's when Ben came up and sat me down on a pillow then gave me a wishing rock which I threw back into the water since I was upset.

On the way back to the school I thought about what Cora had told us. _"Auradon isn't so bad! I think you should stop this foolish mission!"_ Cora told us, maybe she's right.

When I went back to my room I saw that Evie was helping Cora make a new dress. "How'd it go?" Evie asked me, I told her everything and she was happy for me as Cora was.

"Cora, I think you're right about the plan being foolish." I told her, she pricked her finger with the needle in shock. "You're really going to listen to me?" Cora asked me, I smiled softly.

"Let's see what happens after Family day and then you'll know my answer." I responded, later we met up with our friends at the dinning hall and I thought more about my answer.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter and do you think Mal and the other's will choose to stop their mission before coronation?**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. Kiss The Girl!

**Melody pov:** Today Cora's brother Uriah is going on a date with Jane since she asked him out.

"Why are we following them?" I asked Cora, she smiled at her brother. "Uriah is gonna need some help on his date." Cora answered me.

I knew that Evie and Doug were fine with their date as were Helena and Carlos, Carmine and Lonnie and Jay and Navana but not Uriah.

We followed Uriah and Jane into the restaurant that Navana's parents owned then hid in a booth that was across from their's.

"I'm really happy that you agreed to the date." Jane said with a smile, Uriah smiled back. "You're welcome." Uriah replied to Jane.

"He looks uncomfortable." I noted, Cora sighed at this. "Dating isn't really a big thing on the Isle." Cora explained sadly.

We thought of what we could do to help Uriah when I remembered that today is open mic night so I told Cora my idea.

"Let's do it." Cora said with a smile, we went up to the stage and the music started for a familiar song that we both knew.

[Play Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid]

[ **Melody and Cora** ]

 _Percussion_

 _Strings_

 _Winds_

 _Words_

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _It's possible she wants you, too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sing with me now_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my_

 _Look at the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad_

 _Ain't it shame, too bad_

 _You gonna miss the girl_

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in a blue lagoon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 _She don't say word_

 _And she won't say a word_

 _Until you kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it now_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _Listen to the song_

 _The song say kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Music play_

 _Do what the music say_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _You've got to kiss the girl_

 _Why don't you kiss the girl_

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

 _Go on and kiss the girl!_

When Cora and I stopped singing, we saw that Uriah kissed Jane causing us to smile at them. "They are so cute together." I gushed, Cora couldn't agree more with me.

"We'd better leave before they see us." Cora told me, we sneaked past Uriah and Jane then ran back to the school. "Wanna get something to eat?" I asked Cora.

"I could eat." Cora replied to me, we laughed as we headed to the cafeteria to eat supper once that was done we went back to our room to talk before bedtime.

"So any idea on who my Dad is?" Cora asked me, I thought about it. "Nope, sorry. But Grandfather will know for sure." I replied, we talked a bit more before falling asleep.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry for the wait but the internet was down, I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	8. Family Day!

**Third Person pov:** Today was Family Day and while the VK's were in class Fairy godmother decided to do something.

"Children since it's Family Day and due to distance I've brought in a screen so you can talk with you're parents." Fairy Godmother told them.

She turned of the screen and all the kids parents were in the room. "I don't _see_ anything...nor do I hear." Maleficent said as the kids watched.

 _"I don't weather to laugh or not."_ Cora thought with a hidden smile. "Can I _please_ see a remote?!" Maleficent shouted, their screen finally turned on.

After the older kids talked with their parents Cora finally decided to ask. "Mom, did you know about mine and Uriah's other heritage?" Cora asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" Ursula asked her, Uriah took a breath. "Because we turn into a merman and mermaid when in water." Uriah answered.

"You don't need to know that and I thought I told you never to get near water." Ursula remarked, this made Cora's blood boil so she left the room.

After her melt-down, Cora and her friends went back to their rooms to get ready. "You're finally gonna find out who your dad is!" Melody gushed.

Once in the court yard Uriah, Cora and Melody stood together to watch Ben and some other students do a show to welcome everyone today.

[ **Ben** ]

 _Ma chere mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight!_

 _And now we invite you to relax_

 _Let us pull up a chair!_

 _As the dinning room proudly presents..._

 _Your dinner!_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test!_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest._

 _(That's right)_

 _Soup du jor_

 _Hot hors d'oevers_

 _Why, we only live to serve!_

 _Try the grey stuff,_

 _It's delicious!_

[ **All** ]

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes!_

[ **Boys** ]

 _They can sing, sing, sing._

 _They can dance, dance, dance._

 _After all, Miss this is France._

 _And the dinner here is never, never second best._

 _Come on!_

 _Go on, unfold your menu._

 _Go on, take a glance and then you'll,_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Come on...yeah!_

 _Be our guest, guest, guest!_

[ **Girls** ]

 _Beef ragout,_

 _Cheese souffle,_

 _Pie and pudding en flambe!_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

( **Ben:** _Sound so good!)_

 _You're alone._

 _And your scared._

 _But the banquet's all prepared!_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining!_

 _While the flatware's entertaining!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _We tell jokes!_

 _I do tricks,_

 _With my fellow candlesticks._

 _And it's all in perfect taste,_

 _That you can bet!_

[ **All** ]

 _Come on and lift your glass,_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _If you're stressed,_

 _It's fine dinning we suggest!_

[ **All** ]

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

At the end of the song and dance number everyone was cheering. "They're good." Helena stated, her sudden appearance made Cora jump. "When'd you get here?" Uriah asked her.

"A few minutes ago." Carmine answered him, just then Melody saw her family. "My family's here! Let's go find out about you're Dad!" Melody said with a smile, she pulled them along.

Just as the trio reached Melody's family, King Triton turned and saw them but when he looked at Uriah and Cora he instantly knew that they were also his kids only from Ursula.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Cora and her brother Uriah!" Melody told them, her family became silent so the siblings bowed/curtsied which surprised them beyond belief.

"On behalf of our mother and our Aunt, we'd like to apologize for what they have done to your family." Cora told King Triton, he blinked then smiled and hugged the siblings.

"It is quiet alright since you didn't have anything to do with that, now to the matter at hand. I do know who you're father is." King Triton told them, Uriah decided to ask.

"Who is he?" Uriah asked King Triton, the king took a breath and answered. "I am your father." King Triton told the siblings, they froze at the answer as did everyone else.

"How...?" Cora asked with a shaky voice. "Before Ursula tried to take over Atlantica, she used a love spell on me." King Triton explained without going into to much detail.

Before the siblings could react they heard a voice. "You!" Queen Leah exclaimed, everyone turned to see her talking to Mal. "W-we have to go." Uriah told Cora, she nodded.

Melody wanted to stop them but she couldn't so she watched with everyone else as the eight VK's left the party after the incident with Chad. _"Why did Chad do that?!"_ Melody thought.

Later that day Ben and Melody talked with them but Mal and her friends knew nothing would change. "I guess you know my answer, Cora." Mal said sadly, Cora sighed.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	9. Coronation Day and Happy Endings!

**Uriah pov:** Today's the day of Ben's coronation and that we steal the wand then free the villains.

"I don't want to do this." Cora whispered to me, I hugged her. "I know but we don't have a choice." I whispered back, none of us liked this.

I glanced around from where my friends and I were standing when I spotted Melody and her family looking at Cora and I. _"Don't look!"_ I thought.

Soon Mal and Ben arrived and everyone bowed as Ben passed us just then Fairy Godmother walked on stage and brought out the wand.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked Ben.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben answered, FG was about to bless him when the wand was taken out her hand by. "JANE?!" I shouted in confusion.

She tried to use the wand to make herself pretty but couldn't handle the power so Mal got the wand and we ran to her side ready to leave.

"Cora, Uriah?" Melody asked us, we looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry." Cora whispered to her, both their hearts were breaking from this.

"You really wanna do this?" Ben asked Mal, she sighed. "We have no choice Ben! Our parnets-" Mal shouted sadly, we did have a choice.

"You're parents made their choice and now you make yours!" Ben shouted back, Mal looked at us then her eyes settled on Cora who was crying.

Mal decided that she wanted to be good and listed off what made us all happy which we agreed with a smile. "Cora, you were right." Mal told her.

We all choose to be good which made Melody hug my sister and I, but our happy moment was cut off when Maleficent showed up at the church.

Maleficent froze everyone but us and took the wand but Mal got it back. "And now I command wand to my hand!" Mal chanted out, it worked.

Maleficent threw a tantrum then we watched in horror as she turned into her dragon form and chased us. "Magic mirror shine your light!" Evie shouted.

"E behind me! Leave my friends alone, this is between you and me mother." Mal told Maleficent, they stared at each other as Mal said another spell.

After the stand off Maleficent shrunk down to the size of a lizard since she had little love in her heart. "Let's get this party started!" Carmine shouted.

[ **Girls** ]

 _Oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

[ **Boys** ]

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

[ **Ben** ]

 _Kings and queens, it's our time to rise_

 _Write the book, story of our lives_

 _This is us taking back the night_

[ **All** ]

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh_

[ **Mal** ]

 _Break the spell, we were born this way_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say_

[ **All** ]

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

[ **Evie, Helena, Cora** ]

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

[ **All** ]

 _Oooooooooooh_

[ **Navana, Jane, Melody** ]

 _Feelin' the power, let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout!_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours!_

[ **All** ]

 _Ooooooooh_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey!_

 _Chorus:_

[ **All** ]

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

[ **All** ]

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _(Oh, eh, oh, eh)_

[ **Jay, Carlos, Uriah, Carmine** ]

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'm 'a make my own future, ignore all the rumors_

 _Show'em how passion sound_

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judgin' me cause of my background_

 _Thinkin' 'bout my changing my path now_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_

[ **Navana, Helena, Jane, Lonnie** ]

 _Feelin' the power, let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

[ **All** ]

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's start it off! Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _3, 2, 1_

 _Oh, oh, yeah!_

[ **Music** ]

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah!_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off! Oh yeah!_

 _You can make it happen with everything you got_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off_

 _What?_

As we watched the fireworks all of us had fun dancing. "I'm really happy you chose to be good." Melody said with a smile. "I'm happy we chose that too." I replied with a smile.

"Does this mean that Uriah and I are you're Uncle and Aunt?" Cora asked Melody, we all laughed at her question even though the answer was yes, and the story's not over yet.

 **Last chapter is done! I'm sorry for it being short, please review and no flames! I also don't own the songs in the story.**


End file.
